Death's Memories
by FreeZing.-In.-Flames
Summary: There was a boy who lived in a village that always snowed. This boys name, was Haku. His story begins to unravel, as he dies.


Death's Memories

I gawked at the person in front of me. A hand was piercing through my being. The crimson blood dripped to the frozen ground. The silent world seemed to echo the splattering, filling me with regret. The man behind me had owned me, I was his tool. I had failed as his tool. The crackling wind lashed by as if the skies were sending a message. The man in front of me looked very confused and astonished as his hand pierced through my chest. I had nothing to do but to hold onto his chilled hand. The assailant was astonished. His intended target did not die; I did. As I stood there I could slowly feel my life draining away. The dark , blue skies reminded me of my harsh past as I stood on the tundra like world, warm blood dripping from me... like an unrequited dream...

I sat in the frozen, crystallic world, my heart frozen in ice. The light, powdery snow decorating the floor of the world, the dim street lights illuminating everything I could see. My icy body curled up with my knees to my chin. I could not have any family. I was a monster. My father had killed my mother right before my very eyes... and before I knew it... the dark eyes of my father pierced my own... I fell back, I had no idea what to do. But... I cried. I continued crying. I couldn't help it. I yelled, I closed my eyes. The world seemed to stop moving as my heart pounded to myself. I heard a noise. When I opened my eyes, my father was dead in front of me. I stared at him for a moment, causing my mind to tremble. Until realizing that I was the only one who could've killed him. I walked out. I knew what I was. I was a murderer.

_Shunned... Superfluous... Unwanted... _I cried silently to myself, remembering the darkness of my past. If I was lucky, a passerby would ask what happened and I would explain. He or she would give me a little food and a little drink. I didn't see why. It didn't matter, I was going to die... As the soft snow fell calmly to the ground, a harsh wind fluttered by. I wondered if I could be like the wind... without a care. Just to come and go. But always would return. I shuddered as I pulled my loose, white coat around me and hid under it. I was sitting there for a few days. I had no reason whatsoever to be alive. My ivory hair flew in the wind. My hands dug into the white world as I watched people come and go. The moon shined full, glimmering and enchanting everyone and everything in its wake. I stared at it. Hoping, something could make my existance useful. I knew it was useless. Nobody wanted to have a monster like me as a friend. Nobody could love me. I was a monster. That's all I could tell myself. The wind roared by again and the deep, dusk skies let out a cold, swift breeze, followed by some gentle snow, glimmering on the dirt and the stone path. It was so lonely and mysterious.

I watched as people came and went, rarely I received a glance. Each glance was a look of hope... but the hope slipped away as quickly as it began. I stared into the dark skies as snow calmly fell, I knew it would keep going like this. I sobbed into my coat, releasing frozen tears... I heard footsteps approaching me, then they halted. I knew they were close. I could feel another person's warmth near me and it appeased me. It had reminded me of when my mother used to pull me close... I looked up at the man in front of me. He was very tall, he had black hair and a bandaged mask on.

"Well now, why are we out here?" The man asked with his eyes shooting down at me.

I looked at him staring. Hhe was the first one to look at me and talk to me. I had explained the story to him as the snow calmly fell down and the skies ushered a message of mystery. He understood, he knew how they died, unlike the other villagers.

"Pathetic!" The Man yelled kneeling down to me on the cold ground. "Look at you! A foundling... a Orphan! Thrown away. Unloved and Uncared for. Soon, you will die here at the side of the road with nothing to show that you lived or died and noone to care what your dreams were."

The icy skies reflected down on us as I smiled at him giving him a sense of shock.

"...I... Can see myself in your eyes. We have the same expression!" I proclaimed smiling.

The man's eyes were still in shock.

"You will come with me. you however, will be my tool, and nothing more." The man had said.

I looked up at him and I gave a warm smile.

"I am nothing but a tool. A tool to aid you." I said.

The man smirked under his mask.

"Good boy." He said walking away as I trailed along.

After a while he spoke up.

"We are leaving this land and going to venture out. I am sorry." The man said glaring down at I.

"Yes..." I murmured.

We slowly ventured down the cold path, with the snow ushering down from the deep, dark, mysterious sky. The wind flew by, and in moments, we were gone through the fog.

I looked at the silver haired man in front of me, with his black eye and his Sharingan eye. I suddenly was breathing shallowly. I uttered my Master's name, my breathing suddenly died. The last thing I ever saw was the silver haired man with his two visible eyes, he looked shocked. I could never forget my frozen life... To die as a tool. To die as something as worthless as a weapon. To die with a man who had never even befriended me. To die for a murderer. To die for a man who wouldn't die for me.

And... _I was happy. _


End file.
